


In a Cold Cold Night

by KiraH69



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode: s05e21 Exit Wounds, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: It's a cold night in a little town in Alaska and the members of the Unit have to share rooms. Based on episode 21 season 5 «Exit Wounds».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a Cold Cold Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883347) by [KiraH69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69). 



> Well, this is my own translation of one of my works and it's also my first translation ES/EN (although I've been translating EN/ES for years).  
> My beta has been GhostInTheBAU, thank you!! (Really, it was horrible before)

"We'll share rooms," Hotch announced.

Four rooms for the seven members of the BAU. Only one could sleep alone. Reid assumed it would be one of the girls, but Garcia offered to sleep with Morgan after he’d made a joke about Reid that the genius didn't understand.

Claiming his right by age, Rossi took the single room. That meant Reid would sleep with Hotch. He started to feel nervous. He had never had to share a room with his boss before. He knew it was ridiculous to be nervous; it wasn't going to be any different than sleeping in the same room with Morgan, and he’d done that many times in the past.

Hotch stayed for a moment to talk with the sheriff while the others went upstairs to pick their rooms. When the Unit Chief and the doctor entered in the only room left, they found a not-so-queen size bed and a broken fireplace.

"I-I can sleep on the floor," Reid suggested, looking sideways at the narrow bed. He was sure that his feet would hang off the end of.

"We’re in Alaska. Do you think it's possible to sleep on the floor without freezing when we can't even start the fireplace?” Hotch questioned, “Don't worry, we'll be okay."

Hotch grabbed his go bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Reid was already surprised to see him without a suit, wearing several layers of thick clothes like the others—he had stared at him several times without realizing it; it was an image so unusual that he wanted to record it in his mind. And now he was going to see him in even more casual clothes. Maybe sharing a room wasn't so bad after all.

While Hotch went into the bathroom to change clothes, Reid changed in the room. He threw another blanket he’d found in the closet over the bed. He tried not to look when Hotch came out of the bathroom but he couldn't help it. He looked so different without his formal suit, so relaxed, so... not like his boss. For some reason, the nervousness he was feeling dissipated.

Hotch got into bed on the left side without a word, and Reid got into the other side. They were back to back, each close to their own edge so they wouldn’t touch. They felt shivers even with multiple blankets covering them.

They turned off the light, but the room wasn't completely dark. The windows didn't have blinds and some shafts of light entered through the shutters.

"Good night, Hotch," he said, feeling the need to say something. 

"Good night," Hotch answered curtly.

Reid felt his boss was being a bit cooler than usual, but he blamed it on the worry about the case they were working. The town was so small that it should be easy to catch the UnSub; there weren’t many suspects, yet the perpetrator still managed to elude them. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It would be difficult to do knowing that his boss was lying just behind him.

When Hotch felt Reid's breathing getting soft and constant, he turned slowly. The doctor’s wavy hair brushed against his face, and Aaron breathed deeply. It was a sweet, fruity smell. He moved a bit closer until their bodies touched each other slightly. That was enough; he didn't plan on doing anything else. If Reid woke up, he could explain himself simply by saying that he had moved in his sleep. He knew it wasn't the time to explore the desires he had been repressing for years, but he didn’t think he would have another chance to be so close to Spencer.

Suddenly, Reid adjusted himself against Hotch with a sigh in the middle of his dream, and Aaron stiffened. For a moment he was afraid Spencer would wake up, but he didn't. He slid an arm around the younger man's waist and left his hand casually resting over his belly. That posture felt so natural. Their bodies fit perfectly as he buried his face in the genius’ soft hair.

"Hotch?” It was barely a whisper, only audible in the complete silence of the room.

Aaron didn't answer, didn't move; maybe he could pretend he was asleep. If Reid noticed the position they were in, he didn't say anything, he just went back to sleep. Hotch held a sigh of relieve. Some minutes later, when he was completely sure that Spencer was sound asleep, he moved the hand over his belly. First, he caressed over the fabric of Spencer’s jersey, only observing if there was any reaction, but there was none. He lowered his hand to reach underneath the doctor’s clothes, and then he noticed the bulge in the man’s pants. He touched it gently. Yes, Spencer was starting to get hard. He didn't know if that reaction was from Aaron or from being touched, but he didn't care. Aaron stroked the cock over the fabric, guessing its thin shape.

Spencer's breathing became slightly more rapid, but he continued to sleep. Aaron felt the temperature of his own body increase; it wasn’t so cold in the room anymore. _Stop now. You can't do this, it's harassment, rape, if he wakes up..._ he repeated to himself over and over again, knowing what he was doing was wrong. It could cost him everything he had. But even so, he was unable to stop. Aaron slipped his hand under Spencer's underwear and wrapped it around the younger man’s cock. He started to stroke slowly, up and down, twisting his fingers when they reached the tip. Spencer sighed once in a while and his cock throbbed in Aaron's hand, but he didn't wake up. Little by little Aaron grew more confident, and at the same time his own length became increasingly harder. He would jerk off once he finished doing it to Reid. Or maybe it wouldn't be necessary. He was so aroused, so captivated by having his colleague’s shaft in his hand that he thought he'd be able to cum in that very moment in his pants like a teenager. He had wanted this for so long… watching Spencer as his feelings for the doctor grew; keeping those feelings a secret from everyone else… it was hard for him to believe what he was doing. The feelings weren’t reciprocal and he knew they never would be, but in that moment he didn't care.

He went on jacking Spencer off, feeling his pre-seminal fluids leaking onto his handand making it more pleasant for the sleeping young man.  He quickened the pace and the body in his arms shook. Spencer was still asleep, maybe dreaming about what Aaron was doing, and his body reacted to the stimulation by moving his hips and tensing his limps. He was so cute, so adorable, if Aaron could just look at his eyes... But maybe that would turn him on even more and he knew how sick it was; he was turning into one of the men he incarcerated, but he would think about that later.

His thoughts flew out of his mind when Spencer sweetly moaned and came in Aaron’s hand while pressing his back against the older man. He froze when Spencer gasped and opened his eyes, but he closed them again without even looking at Aaron, and then he settled onto his stomach. Aaron played with the seed between his fingers, brought it to his lips and licked a drop. It was the first time he’d tasted a man, and he wanted to lick everything because it was from Spencer, but he thought of a better use for it.

He sat up slowly, pulled back the blanket, and knelt over Reid, his legs lying on either side of the young man’s thighs. He pulled Spencer’s pants down, careful not to wake him, and his face brightened with a smile at the sight of the round, pale ass; it was as perfect as Aaron had imagined. He leaned down and kissed it sweetly. Then he spread his buttocks with one hand and smeared the semen over the entry with the other. He felt his cock throb as he touched the tight hole, but he didn't worry about Reid's sighs anymore. After masturbating he would be exhausted and fall into a deep sleep. 

Hotch dared to put a finger through the strong resistance and couldn't repress a grunt as he imagined what that tight heat would feel like around his cock. Spencer tensed for a moment, but then quickly relaxed again. Aaron began to move his finger inside him slowly, opening him gently. So, so hot... and virgin. He was sure no one had ever entered there, and most certain that Reid himself had never played with his butt. He dropped some saliva on the entry and penetrated it with another finger. Spencer moaned sweetly and spread his legs a bit as he murmured something in his sleep, and then he was quiet.

Aaron kept moving his fingers inside, scissoring to dilate his walls, stroking his buttocks and hips with the other hand to relax him. He was seriously considering entering him, being embraced by Spencer's warm interior, being submerged in it.

He put in a third finger, just barely, and then pulled them all out. He couldn't stand it anymore. He bent down, one arm resting close to his head, and pressed the head of his cock against the hole. Just a little bit of force and he penetrated Spencer as the genius let out a long whimper and tensed his shoulders. Aaron stayed still until Reid relaxed, and then he began to move very, very slowly until he bottomed out. He could reach deeper in a different position, but it wasn't necessary, he was about to cum just by being inside. He kept moving, in and out of the tight hole, with his face caressing silky hair. Spencer moaned in his dreams, completely inert beneath him. Aaron wanted to make him scream with pleasure and cling to him desperately, but since he couldn't have that, this was better than nothing.

"Spencer... I love you... I’m sorry, Spencer..." Aaron whispered, yet he was unable to completely regret what he was doing.

Hotch came inside, within Spencer’s deepest depths, as he kissed the doctor’s beautiful hair. He stayed still for a moment, not wanting to move aside the young man, but then finally slipped out of the hole. He pulled his pants up and lay back on his side, covering both of them with the blankets. Somehow he had managed not to wake the young man, hopefully he wouldn't notice the next day either. But, even if Reid did find out, Aaron was satisfied with that. He'd take the punishment imposed on him because at last he had achieved what he had been wanting for so many years, or at least part of it.

 

 

The case was closed and they had also managed to stop half the town from massacring the murderer. Whether the UnSub deserved it or not was another matter. Also, Hotch was sure by then that Reid had no idea what he had done to him in his sleep. He was relieved, not because he’d gotten away with it, but because his lack of control wouldn't affect the team.

On the plane back home, when everyone was half asleep or focused on other things, Reid came out of the bathroom and sat next to Hotch with a book in his hands. He looked around for a moment, making sure no one would hear him, and then leaned toward his boss.

"Next time, don't cum inside me while on a case. It's rather uncomfortable," he whispered, and then he began to read as if nothing had happened.

Hotch looked at him with wide eyes. He saw a flush on Spencer's cheeks, though his expression seemed impassive as he read. Oh, Reid did know what he had done to him and not only that, he was inviting Hotch to repeat it. He couldn't suppress a smile. Maybe he had gotten more than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope there weren't many mistakes (I should be concerned about the story too but I'm shaking for posting my first translation). Any advice is welcome.  
> I have more works in Spanish if you like ^^


End file.
